


A Clumsy Love

by saucytime



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral, Prompto Being Prompto and hella cute, THERE IS HARD SMUT, first fic, it's cute, why am I doing this to myself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9276719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucytime/pseuds/saucytime
Summary: Prompto messes up a lot and he messes up so badly his "hidden" feelings to Noctis are revealed and PRAISE THE LORD, are reciprocated. They get all hot and bothered, have cute feels that make their hearts melt and top it off with kinky time that would make the Lord tug at their own collar.





	

Prompto was thinking, sprawled across the sun dappled sheets on the Leville's, thankfully soft, bed. Eyes closed, each memory of the passed week carefully sorted and recorded; fierce battles, the Royal arms, imperials. The gravity of the situation was starting to sink in. Prompto lazily rolled over to his side and rested his tired head into the crook of his equally exhausted arm. 

"What the hell convinced me to go on this train wreck of an adventure?" He mumbled beneath his breath.

King Regis, Gladio, Ignis, Noct. Noct.

It was Noct. A deep sigh escaped his lips. Prompto, as much as he disliked it, didn't have many friends to speak of. When he heard all of the little friends he had were leaving, of course he jumped at the invitation offered to him. Prompto had enough of feeling lonely. Prompto had one thing going for his life and he wasn't going to let that go. His rare friendship with Noctis. The way Noctis saw Prompto as Prompto and not as a lonely child. 

The sweet, spoilt guy who always smiled at his awful jokes and efforts in everything, always encouraging and welcoming to the bland commoner he was.

"Woah, come on, Prompto, back in reality, not with the cutie. Crap, BEST FRIEND," Prompto thought before giving his head a good shake.

Prompto sighed once more and rolled over again. And fell off the bed. A resounding crash reverberated through the ground and it was at that moment, Gladio opened the door. 

"Ow, god damn it!" Prompto yelled to himself, not noticing the door clicking back into place. 

Gladio, at this point lost it and released a hearty stream of chuckles and giggles at Prompto's talent for unfortunate flops.

Prompto, shot his head up at the very inconsiderate wall of muscle. A embarrassed flush crept up his neck and cheeks before sending a threat of death.

"If you tell the others about this, I will personally shoot you in the face," Prompto shot at Gladio, with a red face.

Gladio stopped laughing for a second. Then started to run to the lobby where Noctis, Ignis and Iris would probably be.

"Gladio! Come back here damn it!" Screamed Prompto as he rushed down the stairs.

But it was too late, Gladio was down the stairs well before Prompto, due to his head-start and exclaimed,

"Prompto was being Prompto and rolled off the bed like an idiot!" Then resumed to be a laughing mess.

Ignis threw a look of amusement and turned his back, in both respect and shame for the out of breath blond,

Iris was curled on the floor, gasping for more air to laugh along with Gladio,

and Noctis, held a straight face for a second before falling into unrestrained laughter. 

Prompto gave up. Squatting down onto the floor and flopping his head between his thighs in shame before muttering,

"God, you guys suck."

Noctis choked back his laughter and put his hand on Prompto's shoulder, offering a bite to eat in exchange for shorter boy's embarrassment. 

"Come on, I'll treat you. Just don't fall back to the ground on the way there," Noct chuckled as he lent his arm to the hot mess before him.

"Shut up. And the food you're getting me? It better be good." Prompto grumbled before looking up at Noctis and breaking out into a sheepish grin.

\-------------------------------  
Prompto was wolfing down his food like no tomorrow, in hopes of drowning his bubbly feelings at having a meal with and embarrassed in front of Noct all within the impressive span of... fifteen minutes.

Noctis, too was occupied. With thoughts of Prompto. Noctis hated this, the fact that Prompto only saw Noctis as his best friend and even if by some miracle his feelings could be returned, it wouldn't work out. Noctis cursed his fate. He took a quick glance between his black locks to steal a look from the sweet blond called Prompto.

It was at this point, a waitress who had almost finished her shift, let their eyes roll over the store. To fall on the two cute friends who were both furiously blushing, hoping the other wouldn't notice.

"God, just date each other already," she mumbled.

"Hey dude? I'm done already. And you've barely eaten." Prompto queried, waving his empty spoon in the air.

"Oh, yeah. Just give me a sec, I'll finish it quick. Then we can head back." Noctis responded as casually as he could muster.

"Before that, can we go to the outlook to snag a few photos? Please? Come on Noct, just for a little bit?" Prompto playfully whined.

Noct rolled his eyes at the chocobo-butt hair blond before chuckling and giving in to the pleas.

"You're the best, Noct!" Prompto exclaimed, fist pumping the air. 

"No big deal." 

Prompto tugged on Noctis' glove, urging him to walk faster through the ever winding streets of Lestallum. 

"Why couldn't he just hold it instead?" Noctis huffed under his breath.

"? Didja say something Noct?"

"Urm! No, nothing. Erm, how 'bout you take the photo from here?" Noctis shot back in surprise.

"Sounds good! Now it's picture time!" Prompto triumphantly announced, unaware of the other's flushed face.

Noctis lent back against the simple benches on the outlook, admiring the view as well as Prompto's devotion to their journey's documentation, watching Prompto slowly take shots of the impressive sight and smiling to himself every time he was satisfied with his results. The sun was blazing on the edge of the horizon, a deep orange glow filling the town with the last pulses of heat before the night began to set in. 

"Hey Prom, let's take a photo together." Noctis suggested coolly. 

He did want to be able to remember this "date" with Prompto but it's not like Noctis was actually going to admit that. Prompto's face lit up immediately and pulled up Noctis from his resting position before squeezing up against Noct. Noctis swung his arm around the other's shoulder and pressed up his cheek up to Prompto's head, fitting himself in frame and enjoying the soft contact of skin on skin.

Prompto took the photo, with their backs facing the remaining sunlight for the day, then quickly had a look at the picture. Their faces were both completely overshadowed by the setting sun, the fierce glare rendering both Noct and Prom to appear to have charcoal skin with no features except for a pair of eyes and set of white teeth.

The pair both looked at the photo in shock for about a minute or two before completely losing it. Noctis keeled over in pain, his chest threatening to burst and Prompto gripping onto the raven's shoulder, uncontrollable snickers on the verge of making him collapse. Then Prompto did collapse, straight into Noctis's face. The two fell to the floor, rough lips colliding with each other. Noctis, taking advantage of the situation, lightly kissed Prompto, Prompto returning the favour before the realisation hit him.

Prompto shot up from Noct, flustered and terrified, then ran away. 

"Prompto, wait!" Noctis called out.

Prompto sped off away from Noct, in a desperate attempt to get away from his obviously wrong crush. He escaped to the Leville, and ignored the conversation between Ignis, Gladio and Iris.

"Ah, Prompto, welcome bac-?" Ignis stated to the blond, dashing up the stairs.

"What's up with him?" Gladio asked.

Iris just shrugged her shoulders and told Gladdy to maybe leave him alone. Prompto was face-flat on his pillow, screaming regret internally, flushed and in shame. Thoughts of pessimism for the disaster he may have brought upon himself. Moments later, Noctis was at the Leville too, dashing up the stairs in search of Prompto.

"Ah, Noct, do you have any idea why Promp-?" Ignis questioned.

Noctis stopped at the top of the stairs before shooting a, 

"Sorry. Tired. Long day. Going to bed."

"Now, what's up with him?" Gladio repeated in further curiosity.

Iris, once again prepared to motion, a shrug of her shoulders before freezing into place.

"Oh my god you guys. If what I think happened, happened!... Wow, it took those two long enough." Iris squealed.

Prompto was curled up in bed, mulling over the different ways he could end himself before his life was over. But Noctis interrupted those thoughts by brazenly opening the room door.

"Oh, um, N-Noct, hi. I'm so sorry! It was an accident. It shouldn't have happened!" Prompto begged, in hopes of salvaging what he thought was the end of their friendship. 

Noctis slowly approached Prompto, Prompto responding by backing up onto the head board. Noctis pulled in Prompto to stare straight into the other's sapphire blue eyes. Prompto turned three shades darker before stuttering all over his words, still struggling to explain himself. 

Then Noctis, kissed him, Prompto moaning at the sudden shock. Prompto began to open his mouth once more, attempting to speak.

"Prompto. Shut up for two minutes. I love you. And you love me back right?" Noct whispered.

Prompto slowly nodded, locking into that burning gaze before uttering a soft, "yeah."

The two pressed their foreheads together, holding each other tight, desperate to convey their feelings and receive more of that addictive touch. They kissed deeply, both searching for that light tingling feeling that they could feel rising up inside, breaking away in reluctance to catch their breath. Noctis pulled his shirt off, doing the same to Prompto before pulling back into their embrace, rubbing Prompto's light freckles with his thumb.

Prompto mumbling between kisses, "God, that was so hot."

Noct, laughing out then sending out a steamy look to say, "It better have been."

Prompto reached out to Noct's chest, rubbing it lovingly with his hands, pinching the light pink nipples which stuck out from that unfairly pale skin. Noct groaned out in pleasure and began to tug at the man's soft blond hair with one hand, the other venturing down further to ghost over the hard erection Prompto sported. Pronto mewled at the teasingly soft touch and with all of his willpower he pushed out,

"Ngh, N-Noct, take me already, I can't wait much longer." 

Noct was quick to comply, stripping the both of their pants and boots before hesitating at the underwear. He stared at the marvel of which was Prompto and looked longingly at the cock hidden by that thin piece of fabric.

"Jeez, dude, if you keep looking at me like that I'm gonna cum." Prompto whined.

Prompto flopped his back onto the bed and looked back up at Noctis, expectantly. Noct clambered over Prompto's body, trailing gentle kisses up through his path and up to Prom's cheeks. Noct began to rub his own against Prompto's hardness, each soft push leaving the boys desiring more of that irresistible friction. Prompto looked up to Noctis' face, blushing with black hair sticking to his forehead, dripping sweat and eyes half-lidded. It was an easy decision in pushing his face up to Noct's.

Noctis feel his self control slip for a moment and ripped off both of their dampened underwear in response. Noctis pulled his body down to Prompto's throbbing dick and smeared the dripping precum around the pulsing head. Prompto shuddered in shock, the bubbly feeling threatening to overflow. Noct took it into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the slick member, stroking the dusty yellow pubes and gripping the base tightly so Prompto wouldn't cum. Noct reluctantly pulled off the manhood, giving a playful lick on the slit one last time which Prompto couldn't help but gasp at.

"Prom. I'm going to do it. Are you ready?" Noct breathed out.

"Wait! Prep me first!" He responded shakily. 

Prompto stood up from the bed, hard cock bobbing up and down with each step, taut ass bending over to pull out a inconspicuous bottle of lube. Prompto sauntered back to his position on the bed, lying back onto the pillow and swinging his legs over Noctis' shoulders. Noct squeezed a little onto his fingers and best friend's entrance, circling around the tight ring of muscle. Noctis gingerly inserted a finger in, carefully watching Prompto for any signs of discomfort. When he was confident that Prompto was okay, he pushed a second finger in, searching for that mystical spot he's always heard about. Noctis curled his fingers inside and when Prompto let out a moan of unrestrained delight, Noctis let a smirk creep onto his face.

"You know you're surprisingly used to this action," Noctis hummed while pumping his fingers in and out relentlessly targeting that sexy sweet spot.

"T-that's because of-!" Prompto replied before shutting himself up realising he might have blurted out more that he should.

"Oh, what? Do you fantasise about me pushing deep in you? Is that why you seem so used to this?" Noctis teased.

Prompto let out a whine of distress before yelling out, "Yes, yes, just hurry up and get on with it!"

Noctis smiled to himself and said, "Sure, princess."

Noctis withdrew his fingers from Prompto, Prompto letting out a whimper at the loss. Noctis massaged the cool lube onto his burning cock, the cause of which from being neglected for much too long and then Noct lined up with Prom's rapidly opening and closing hole trying to grip onto anything but air. Noctis slowly pushed in, relishing the tight heat, groaning and clenching his teeth to stop anything louder coming out. Prompto was begging, pulling Noct down to his mouth and kissing him softly, draping his lithe arms over Noct's toned back.

"Noct. I love you. Now fuck me." Prompto whispered into the raven's ear.

Noctis needed no more begs or pleads, but only release. Noctis withdrew out of Prom slowly, leaving only the head in and slammed straight back onto Prom's prostate. The thrust left the two seeing stars and the deep hard pumps soon became erratic and lust-driven. Obscene noises filled the air and was cut by,

"Prom, I'm cumming. I'm cumming!" Noctis moaned. 

"I-inside!" 

Prompto's insides gripped harder at the promise of his thirst quenched and Noct let go of all inhibitions. Noct stared deep into Prompto's eyes, ribbons of hot, white cum pulsing into that sweet hole. Upon feeling the sloppy, wet heat fill him, Prompto bit down on Noct's collarbone and cried out, cumming all over their chests. Noctis collapsed onto Prompto this time, breathing heavily before slowly sitting up and looking at Prom, eyes glazed over, cum oozing out his abused hole and soft cock twitching in a puddle of release. Cute.... Noctis fell back next to Prompto and pulled him in close, tugging the covers over the pair. Prompto snuggled into Noct's chest, letting the gentle warmth and lightly spiced scent of what was his envelop him, taking Noct's rough hand into his own.

Prompto began to speak, letting his lips move on Noctis' bare skin.

"What will happen? You still have Lady Lunafreya." 

Noctis squeezed up to Prom tighter, twirling the blond's hair around his finger, the other lightly squeezing the hand he held.

"I don't know exactly Prom. I still love you what ever happens."

Looking up at his lover, Prompto smiled gently before reassuring Noct happily,

"It'll be fine! Once Lady Lunafreya sees just how much I looove you, she'll figure out something!" 

Noctis laughed softly and conked Prompto on the head with his fist.

"You lovely idiot."

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ  
> I'm really sorry for making you read this but I have wanted to see these two as a pair for a really long time. I really hope that this very first fic of mine hasn't offended your taste or anything. I would love to get some feedback, this piece of mine is really rough and constructive criticism would be a major help. Or you know soul-destroying compliments are nice too. I also want to write one where Prompto tops so wow, steamy, let me know if I should write it.  
> WHOO GO PROMPTIS MY FIRST OTP
> 
> By the way, this is my first time coming out of my shell to share my love for this, and I would really appreciate it if someone guided me through on how to use this website properly, I feel like I can't do it justice. I've also noticed that I'm terrible at writing fluff, these guys are just too cute.


End file.
